1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide band radio transmission method, and more particularly, to a wide band radio transmission method for use in new generation wide band radio mobile communication. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 99-47961 which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional wide band radio transmission method, the layers of protocol in the radio transmission technology (RTT) of a code division multiple access (CDMA) version 2000 include a physical layer, a link layer, and a user layer.
The user layer provides voice service, packet switching data (PSD) service, or circuit switching data (CSD) service, according to the type of application, and video conferencing-related standards based on H.324M standard correspond to the user layer. The link layer performs link access control (LAC) and media access control (MAC), and the physical layer performs bit streaming by receiving simple protocol data and data created from applications of the user layer, through the link layer, and by CDMA encoding.
In FIG. 2, a CRC processing unit receives fixed-size input data such as 24, 56, 126, 268 bits, and then inserts, for example, 6-bit through 12-bit redundancy codes for error-detection in bit streams. A tail bit inserting unit inserts encoder tail bits for resetting a convolution coding unit on the end portion of data in the bit stream. The convolution coding unit assigns error resilience by performing convolution-coding on the bit stream. Next, an interleaving unit relieves shock due to a burst error by performing interleaving of data. A pseudo-random number code or a long code is inserted in the interleaved data, and a modulating unit generates signals YI and YQ formed of a real part and an imaginary part by performing CDMA spreading.
In the conventional wide band radio transmission method as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, transmission or reception of voice and other data is performed, and a fixed-size packet is always received. The above conventional wide band radio transmission method can be implemented in the phase 1 standard of a wide band CDMA, which is referred to as “IMT-2000” in the U.S.A.
Meanwhile, besides voice data, video-related data can be transmitted/received, and the standardization of an upgraded wide band radio transmission method by which data is transmitted/received at a higher Pseudo Noise (PN) rate is in progress.
Since no mark on the kind of video-related applications is defined in the conventional wide band radio transmission method and no mark on the quality of service (QoS) parameter of video service is defined in the conventional wide band radio transmission method, video-related applications such as applications of the H.324M standard, the H.323 standard, the H.320 standard, and the MPEG-4 standard cannot be efficiently supported.